Frieza
| JapName=フリーザ| RomName=Furīza| AniName=Frieza| MangaName=Freeza| AltName=Freezer| CanonTo=Original Manga| Race= Unknown| FirstApp=Chapter #247 DBZ Chapter #50| FamConnect='' King Cold (father) Cooler (brother) Cell (modified clone) Kuriza (son, Neko Majin Z) }} is one of the most significant villains in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Frieza also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies and Dragon Ball GT. Like each of the primary antagonists in Dragon Ball Z (with the exception of Vegeta), Frieza was originally intended to be the final villain of the Dragon Ball manga. It should be noted that he is also the final DBZ villain to have a desire for the Dragon Balls (Unless one counts Babidi in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, or Garlic Jr. in the anime, as he expressed his desire to collect the Dragonballs and wish for immortality), and was the last Dragon Ball villain to seek them out, up until Baby. Design and appearance According to Akira Toriyama, Frieza's design is an amalgamation of what he thought monsters looked like in his childhood. Frieza is one of the villains in the series who possesses an entire range of transformations, each one being quite different than the others. It is implied by the character Vegeta in the series that Frieza's fourth, most powerful form is actually his original form, with the other three being forms that suppress his power in order to conserve it. Frieza later confirms this while fighting the main protagonist Goku. His forms seem to revolve around both western and Japanese concepts of demons. Introduction Frieza is introduced in the series as the powerful galactic overlord who runs the Planet Trade in which the Saiyans — the main antagonists prior — were members. He rules a vast empire that has control over what has been said to be over 79 planets up until his death. (Vegeta visited Planet Frieza #79 briefly after his defeat on Earth. At the time, Frieza himself was using that planet as a base, but was absent while making his way to Namek. Not all Frieza-dominated worlds, such as Planet Vegeta, were numbered.) Frieza creates armies from the planets that he conquers, though his most utilized race were the Saiyans. Frieza had heard about the legend of the Super Saiyan — a being with unrivaled power and the only single warrior that could pose a threat to him — but dismissed it as simple mythology; however, after several Saiyans emerged with rapidly evolving potential, Frieza began to fear that the legend of the Super Saiyan would indeed come true, so as a result, wiped out the Saiyan race by annihilating Planet Vegeta — the home world of the Saiyan race. After analyzing the Saiyans' battle against the Earth, his actions eventually lead him into conflict with the heroes of the series when he tries to take possession of the wish-granting Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Though still no one could possibly contend with his power, Frieza's fears were realized when he caused the emergence of the mythical Super Saiyan and was defeated by him in a terrific, planet-shattering engagement. Goku, who had escaped Frieza's attempt to destroy the Saiyans, had become the Super Saiyan through Frieza's own actions. Personality At his core, Frieza relishes in death and destruction, such as showing an enjoyment of Planet Vegeta's destruction. He's also very sadistic and, as mentioned before, often tries to slowly kill his enemies instead of finishing them quickly. Like any of the other villains in Dragon Ball Z, Frieza also has an ego to match his power. Frieza explains in "Face Off on Namek" that the three things he refuses to tolerate are "cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection," and is quick to declare that Vegeta possesses all three of these qualities. Despite his cruelheartedness and numerous observations by other characters that he cares about no one but himself, Frieza does make several displays of respect towards his father, King Cold, implying that he is not threatened by family (especially considering it is stated in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3 biography that Cold is in fact stronger than Frieza, though whether this is canon to the main series is debateable). However even this respect is not absolute, as even after King Cold is introduced, Frieza continues to dub himself the most powerful being of his time, despite other characters (such as Goku and Future Trunks) being superior to him in strength. In a narrative sense, this serves as a counter to the simple-natured, peaceful personality of Goku, but whether this was done intentionally is unknown. Though often surprised, Frieza tends to react to situations quite evenly, and is only really driven over the edge once his full power starts to slip away and Super Saiyan Goku takes the upper hand in the final moments of their battle on Namek. Frieza takes full pride in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to demonstrate them — for example, not using limbs in some fights, killing enemies slowly, and so on. Ironically, for all of Frieza's power and arrogance, he sometimes displays a paranoid attitude. He destroyed Planet Vegeta simply because of the growing myth of the existence of a Super Saiyan, though when the idea of one is brought up he utterly denies believing in one. Original rendition It should be noted that the Frieza character of the dubbed versions (notably the English dub) differs quite a lot (though not entirely) from the original. Unlike the other primary villains, Frieza actually displays a very calm, "civilized", refined demeanor, using very polite, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains in the show. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems/situations in an intellectual manner (like an academic or a professor) rather than in a manner of life or death — something which leads him to underestimate his foes to his eventual downfall — and tends to be quite confident both in his power/abilities and in his mind. Ultimately, Frieza could be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to achieve power. History Genocide of the Saiyans Frieza had many races under his thumb in his planetary trade, but none were as prevalent as the Saiyans. Gifted with natural fighting ability, strength and the ability to become stronger after every battle, Saiyans became powerful weapons in Frieza's subjugation of planets. However, these very abilities made them a liability to the paranoid Frieza, afraid that, left unchecked, the Saiyans could either unite and overwhelm him, or one day provide a warrior to rival Frieza himself. Against the advice of Zarbon, Frieza plans to wipe out the Saiyan race. Hearing the accomplishments of the low-level Saiyan Bardock and acting on his own fears of the Super Saiyan legend, Frieza resolves to eliminate all possible threats. He sends his henchman Dodoria to assassinate Bardock and his team, while Frieza himself set a course to the Saiyan homeworld. On his arrival, King Vegeta and his men attempt an uprising after Vegeta is kidnapped, ending in the King and his soldiers being murdered. As Frieza arrived in the planet's orbit he was confronted by a charging Bardock, lunging through the fields of Frieza's men, and in defiance of the tyrant, even goes as far as to fire a ki blast at Frieza, to which the tyrant retaliated by laughing happily with insane glee as he prepared a Supernova attack to annihilate the planet. The attack consumes Bardock, and even some of his men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, seemingly ending the Saiyan race. After the planet's explosion, a story was fabricated to ensure the loyalty of the few remaining Saiyans Frieza had kept in his employ as a convenience, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa. According to the myth that was created, the guardian of Planet Vegeta, ashamed at the immorality of the Saiyans, summoned meteors to impact and destroy the planet and the Saiyan race, although Frieza was always suspected of doing it. Planet Namek Twenty-four years later, Frieza spies on Vegeta's scouter during the Saiyan Saga and in doing so learns of the existence of the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Planning to obtain them and make a wish for immortality, Frieza uses his Planet Trade forces to try and extort the Dragon Balls from the Namekian. After Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon fall to Vegeta, who had betrayed Frieza to collect the fabled items for his own ends, the Ginyu Force is summoned by Frieza to retrieve the Dragon Balls and neutralize the Saiyan rogue so that he can be brought to him, but fail to do so when Goku arrives at Planet Namek and fights them, and eventually defeats them. While searching for the remaining Dragon Balls, Frieza arrives at Guru's home and is confronted by Nail, the strongest of the Namekian warriors. Frieza horribly tortures Nail and in an attempt to reveal the password of the Dragon Balls (and in the process causes Guru's death under the strain of Frieza's torture), then leaving him to die after discovering the fight was a diversion for Dende to reveal the password to Krillin and Gohan as they take the Dragon Balls. Frieza, enraged, follows in pursuit of the heroes only to find that Porunga, the Namekian Dragon is gone due to Guru's death. He is faced with a much more powerful Vegeta, who is now capable of possibly holding his own for a bit against Frieza's strength. Spurred on by Vegeta, Frieza unveils his second form, allowing him to defeat Vegeta and critically injure Krillin, taunting Gohan with his friend's limp body. Gohan responds in an incredible fury and proceeds to pound Frieza with punches, kicks and a barrage of ki blasts. Frieza then pounds him in retribution, but Krillin, healed by Dende shoots a Destructo Disk at his tail, chopping a portion of it off. Frieza chases Krillin in a diversion and returns to the others when Frieza decides to finish them off. Fortunately, Piccolo joins the battle - only slightly lesser in abilities to Frieza, thanks to a merging with the dying Nail. Eager to demonstrate even more of his power to Piccolo, Frieza again transformed, unlocking more of his power and enabling him to brutally lay waste to his opponent. Gohan again gets angry and fires a huge bolt of ki, which Frieza deflects back. Piccolo protects Gohan by firing a blast at it, deflecting it away. Frieza notes Gohan's growing power, and notices he is a Saiyan, but doubts Vegeta is his father (he still believes that only Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction) and finally he unveils his true form, stressing that he intended to give his foes the "pleasure" of observing it before they died — in the anime, he promises to show them "a terror greater than hell." In his new form, Frieza first killed Dende, who had been healing the heroes. Vegeta announced himself as a Super Saiyan, and fought Frieza but the tyrant was still far his superior, and proceeded to punish him after Vegeta lost his hope. Just as Frieza was about to slay Vegeta, the healed Goku arrives on the battlefield, ready to fight Frieza. Vegeta, believing that Goku had finally become a full-fledged Super Saiyan, taunts Frieza, even though he is too badly beaten to even stand. Frieza, proud of his past accomplishments, smirks before sending his Death Beam through the Saiyan Prince's heart. Teetering on the brink of death, Vegeta is able to tell the newly-healed Goku of Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race, imploring him to take revenge on behalf for all Saiyans. As Vegeta finishes his plea to Goku, he dies. Goku, saddened by Vegeta's death, buries him and vows to finish Frieza. Goku and Frieza then spar, with Frieza realizing that his opponent is the son of the Saiyan that gave him such trouble years before. Goku and Frieza are an even match for a while, until Frieza determines and states that with 50%, he could defeat Goku. Frieza then increases his power to 50% of his maximum, and easily beats Goku, with Goku completely unable to keep up. Goku attempts to use his Kaioken x10 during this battle, but Frieza stills beats him without even using a third of his maximum power. Goku attempts to use a Kaioken x20 and a Kamehameha attack, but to no avail, as Frieza easily diffuses the blast with 50% of his power. However, he does become alarmingly aware of his opponent's remarkable abilities. It should be noted that in the English dub, Frieza states that he had only been fighting at 1% of his full power. Also, no reference is made in this dub to Frieza not using even a third of his power while battling Goku with x10 Kaioken. After taking another beating, a severely battered Goku attempts to create a giant Spirit Bomb calling on the energies of Namek's solar system as a final resort. Piccolo is able to distract the tyrant long enough, and Goku is eventually able to heavily wound Frieza using the Spirit Bomb. Believing the warlord to be dead, the heroes take the time to relax, not noticing that Frieza had emerged from the blast's crater, retaliating by mortally wounding Piccolo and murdering Krillin (in a way similar to how Vegeta killed Cui). (In the manga, Frieza intentionally fired at Piccolo, while in the anime, Frieza fired at Goku and then Piccolo pushed him out of the way and took the blast instead.) Already bordering on the edge of his rage, when Frieza threatened Gohan, Goku was pushed over the edge, his rage exploding, causing Frieza to inadvertently create what he had always feared: a Super Saiyan. In the ensuing battle, Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza trade blows, but as the fight progresses, Frieza's 50% power clearly proves to be less than adequate against the Super Saiyan; even his Death Beams at that level have little effect on the newly empowered Super Saiyan. In frustration, Frieza sends a Death Ball into the core of the planet, starting a chain reaction that would destroy Namek in five minutes. Frieza unleashes 70% and then 100% of his power. At this point, Frieza launches a terrific assault against the Super Saiyan Goku, who had not expected Frieza's power to be as high as it is. Initially, Frieza's 100% power proves to be greater than Super Saiyan Goku's power. However, Super Saiyan Goku realizes that after sustaining so much damage in his 50% state, Frieza's body would no longer be able to handle his 100% power for very long. Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza face off and eventually after a very long battle, Super Saiyan Goku gets the battle under his control, delivering a final momentous blow to the tyrant that symbolically ends Frieza's reign. Seeing Frieza's power slipping fast now, Super Saiyan Goku decides to call off the fight, claiming it would be pointless to continue, Frieza is losing strength rapidly and Super Saiyan Goku had already humbled the tyrant. Humiliated, Frieza refuses to relent, attacking Super Saiyan Goku with two of his own more powerful versions of the Chasing Destructo Disk. As Super Saiyan Goku dodges the attacks, Frieza ironically becomes distracted long enough to be vivisected by his own attack. Barely clinging to life but desperate to survive, Frieza begs for mercy, which Super Saiyan Goku hesitantly provides. Frieza's pride refuses to allow him to be beaten and saved by a Saiyan "monkey", and he expends what little energy he has left to attack Super Saiyan Goku. Overcome with anger, Super Saiyan Goku fires a ki blast that consumes both Frieza and his attack and ravages what remains of him in the process. As far as actual events go, this seemingly ended Lord Frieza's reign over the galaxy. As far as the narrative element goes, this ended the true Frieza character that was developed from the beginnings of the series. Death .]] Unbeknownst to Goku, Frieza was not destroyed with Namek. Frieza's shredded body floated in the planet's debris, kept company only by his thoughts of how the universe's conqueror had been thoroughly beaten by a Saiyan. His father, King Cold had crews search the area, not believing his son to have been destroyed by something as insignificant as the explosion of a planet. What could be found of Frieza was salvaged, and reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements. Scarred and bitter - though thinking he was stronger than he had been before - Frieza's first thought upon rehabilitation is revenge on those who sullied him. Frieza beats Goku to Earth (despite his ill intentions towards Earth and all who lived there, Frieza notes It's a good planet on first viewing) and orders his henchmen to find and slaughter its inhabitants, with Frieza keen on killing his enemy's friends himself. However, his army is torn apart by the blade-wielding fighter Future Trunks. Frieza dismisses his challenger as an insolent child, and pays him almost no heed until the boy reveals himself as another Super Saiyan. Dumbstruck, Frieza makes several different efforts to kill Future Trunks, each of which is parried easily. (Only in the anime. Originally Future Trunks wasted no time and kills Frieza after a single attack). He then plays his trump card in the form of a Death Ball ten times the size of the one that destroyed Planet Namek (this attack is called Supernova in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Even this is nonchalantly brushed away, until a mortified Frieza causes it to detonate with another shot of ki. Thinking him dead, both father and son are stunned when Future Trunks fires a Burning Attack out of nowhere. Fuming, Frieza becomes oblivious to his opponent's position, and is surprised and sliced in half by the Saiyan youth before being cut to pieces and blown to dust. In an alternate future, it is implied Goku would have used Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth and kill Frieza and his father King Cold (Though Cell also implies that this may not be the case). After death After his death, Frieza makes numerous cameo appearances throughout the remainder of the series from Hell, including observing Goku's fight with Kid Buu alongside other defeated villains from the series. His first (and most major) role was teaming up with Cell and causing trouble in Hell, along with King Cold and the dead members of the Ginyu Force. This was one of the rare times we see Frieza and Cell (two of the three main villains of the show) talking to each other. Frieza and King Cold were the only two villains in this scene to not be thrown onto the Mountain of Needles by Pikkon; Pikkon knocked Frieza out with a single punch to the face after elbowing King Cold in the stomach. Then all seven were locked up in a prison cell. Later when Frieza saw Goku winning against Kid Buu via the Spirit Bomb, he remarks "Why am I not surprised?". In Dragon Ball GT, he teams up with Super Perfect Cell to act as a distraction for Goku while a horde of villains from the Z Fighters' past escape Hell. Frieza traps Goku in the next world, but even allied with Super Perfect Cell, he is eventually defeated and remains in Hell. Forms and transformations Over time, Frieza's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed that limit his actual strength. (While other beings in ''Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Frieza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form , with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Frieza even says upon transforming to his second state that he has a harder time controlling himself and his power due to the immensity of his current strength.)'' That would suggest, that he went straight from his final form to his first, while the second and third forms are mere physical augmentations which would allow Frieza to build enough strength to revert to his true form. While changing shape from his "first-form", each alteration builds on the previous. In all, Frieza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). First Form In his first form, Frieza is a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He wears the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates (including the Saiyans) are shown to wear, and while traveling, often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation, leaving his henchmen to do his "dirty work". In this form, Frieza appears to be very small in height, which is shown to be true on the rare occasions that he emerges from his hover-chair. Second Form His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Frieza claiming to have at least doubled his power in this state. (Frieza boasts that his fighting strength is "over a million" and he won't be as gentle as he was before) He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. In this form, he somewhat resembles his father King Cold. In the English anime, this form is referred to as his true first form, probably because of his father's form. Third Form Frieza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Frieza's own body to bear. Frieza states that no-one has ever seen this form before (which leads us to believe that Frieza, even only in his second form, has been more than enough to trample over any fighter he has since come across in the universe). * This form vaguely resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien film series, particularly in skull structure. * In the FUNimation dub, Frieza's voice in this form is essentially the same as his second form with a voice effect added to give him more of an alien-like voice (sounds like his first and second forms together). For the Season 3 Box Set this effect was removed making him sound exactly the same as his second form (possibly because of complaints by the fan base in regards to his voice sounding feminine). Final Form Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless looking creature, his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. This is also his true form. 100% Power Frieza is also able to attain 100% strength, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100%, this is literally the peak of Frieza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame. (In the manga, he merely had a slightly bulkier muscle structure, while in the anime his muscles become massive and engorged.) At full capacity, he was able to make Super Saiyan Goku struggle during the final battle on Planet Namek. However, due to his prior damage and the strain on his body, he was not able to fight at full capacity for long, slowly weakening. Mecha Frieza Physically ruined while caught in the Planet Namek's explosion after his defeat, what remained of the still-living Frieza was salvaged and rebuilt with cybernetic enhancements by scientists under the order of King Cold. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face are replaced, with scarring and metal accouterments covering what little was left of his organic self. These enhancements allowed him to exceed the limits imposed by his fully organic form, though by how much or in what ways is unknown. In the original manga, Gohan mentioned that he was nowhere near the power he displayed against Goku. In the PS2 game Super Dragon Ball Z a new design for Mecha Frieza was created by Akira Toriyama which had a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. Techniques and special abilities *'Bukujutsu' (lit. Sky Dance Technique) - The ability of flight through Ki manipulation. *'Death Ball' - An attack used by Frieza. A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. **'Supernova' - A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Frieza and his brother Cooler. Used by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the second time against Future Trunks. The name of the technique comes from the DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. **'100% Death Ball' - Only used once by. Freeza this huge pink ball covered with electricity was thrown at Goku who was underwater at the time. Though Goku was able to punch it into space it still hit another planet destroying it faster than any planet destruction in DBZ history. This attack was never used in the manga, as Frieza was afraid of being caught in the destruction of Namek. *'You Will Die By My Hand' - The name given to the blast Frieza used in a final attempt to kill Goku, who countered with the Angry Kamehameha. The name is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Daichiretsuzan' (lit. Great/Grand Earth Cutting Row) - A powerful, very long and invisible blade-like energy beam Frieza creates with two of his fingers; it can slice through anything, as stated by Frieza. While it is not named in the English dub of the anime, the name given in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game series is Death Wave. In the DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series it is called Fissure Slash. *'Death Beam' - Frieza's favored killing technique. He extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza murders both Dende and Vegeta in this fashion, and also heavily wounds Piccolo. Called Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z video games. *'Imprisonment Ball' - A special attack used on Goku, where he captures his opponent in a ball of energy they can't break out of. Frieza can manipulate this ball as much as he wants, but it explodes as soon as it touches any surface other than Frieza himself. It is called Psylock Smasher in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Also a similar attack is used in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 called I might die this time in which Frieza shoots some rocks at the opponent and if it hits, uses the Imprisonment Ball and throws the opponent to the ground. *'Kousengan' (lit. Eye Laser) - Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles. Used by Frieza to enter the hut of the Namekian elder Guru while seeking the Dragon Balls and in battle with Goku, also used against King Vegetas Elite Sayin army who would try to save Prince Vegeta from Frieza. This happened shortly before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and just after he killed King Vegeta by one blow. *'Telekinesis' - Frieza can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. Used by Frieza in his fight with Goku. *'Tsuibi Kienzan' (lit. Chasing Energy Disk) - Similar to the normal Kienzan (most commonly used by Krillin), Frieza's are faster, a different color (purple), and can be controlled remotely. Frieza creates two of these to hound Goku until he's sliced in half by his own attack. It is called Death Saucer in DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. *'Transformation' - This is Frieza's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. These transformations were originally a containment of his true power, with his actual form being what's commonly referred to as "Final". In all Frieza demonstrated three transformations and four altered states, overlooking his bulk at 100% power and cyborg augmentation. *'Shockwave Blast From The Finger' - A weak, but incredibly fast burst which explodes at a location Frieza points to. He uses this ability many times in rapid succession to quickly defeat Piccolo after transforming into this third form. Called Crazy Finger Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 their are two forms of this attack Crazy Finger Beam (his Third form's Ultimate Blast) and Barrage Death Beam (where he fires a barrage of Death Beams from one finger). *'Nova Strike' - An attack where he places a purple sphere of energy around himself (similar to the Imprisonment Ball) and charges at the enemy. He uses this when he reaches 100%. The name of this attack is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi games. The attack is supposed to resemble Psycho Crusher from Street Fighter, but in a different fashion. *'Hell Bazooka' (Almighty Light Cage Funimation dub) - A technique that Cell and Freeza developed together while in Hell. Both Cell and Freeza begins to glow, then a yellow ki emits from both of their bodies, which then envelops their opponent, trapping him/her in an inescaple ki orb. Then both the users throws the orb prison down into the deepest part of Hell, with the prisoner in it. This is where the prisoner will suffer the four stages of Hell: ** Soup Bath of Hell: The victim bathes in a huge pot of soup. This is mainly to embarrass the victim. ** Ticklish Hands of Hell: The victim is strapped to a chair and is tickled by a group of hands, making him/her to laugh to tears. ** Boiling Sauna of Hell: The victim is placed in a very hot sauna, boiling him/her alive. ** Freezing Thundra of Hell: The last stage of Hell. This is where the victim is placed in the middle of a frozen wasteland to freeze. Along with that is a huge machine that encases the victim in soul-laced ice crystals, which gets stronger is struggled against. If the victim is a resident of Hell, then the frozen body can be shattered (but later repaired). If the victim is of the living realm, then the ice would melt due to the living heat energy, and the victim would break free. Other traits and abilities *Frieza has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which was passed onto Cell. *Frieza has the ability to survive in space, which is why he is not afraid to attack a planet with the Death Ball. *He also seems to be unable to sense the ki of other people. *Given enough time, Frieza can lock his senses and his mind onto his opponent to read his/her position at any given moment. He demonstrated this when he began fighting Goku with 50% of his power. Other appearances Movies and specials Frieza appears in the following Dragon Ball Z movies and television specials: ]] Bardock: The Father of Goku - DBZ TV Special #1; released October 17, 1990 :During the TV Special, Frieza mulls over the Saiyans' increasing power until Zarbon advises his master to eliminate Bardock and his team. In the end, Frieza is challenged by Bardock himself, who survived the onslaught and wants revenge for the death of his crew. Bardock fires a ki attack at Frieza, who makes a huge energy ball and cancels out Bardock's attack. Frieza then sends the ball straight into the core of the Planet Vegeta, wiping out almost the entire Saiyan race and many of his own henchmen. Cooler's Revenge - DBZ Movie #5; released July 21, 1991 :Frieza only appears in a flashback during the prologue of the movie, destroying Planet Vegeta. Cooler watches him from his spaceship and scolds his brother for not seeing the escaping spacepod containing baby Goku. Fusion Reborn - DBZ Movie #12; released March 4, 1995 :When Janemba appears, the dead are revived and they all escape to Earth, under Frieza's command. Frieza confronts Gohan and Videl, and immediately recognizes Gohan as Goku's son. Deciding the boy should pay for his father's "sins", Frieza sends his army of villains (Zarbon, Jeice, Burter, Bojack, Coola, Paragus, Recoome, Captain Salza, etc.) to attack the couple, but Gohan flies through them all and silences him by punching Frieza in the stomach and blowing him away with an energy shot to the gut. His terrified minions quickly disperse. In addition, Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta is shown from another point of view in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (DBZ Movie #8) and both Rasin and Lakasei from The Tree of Might (DBZ Movie #3) believe they would be strong enough to challenge Frieza after eating the fruit of the tree. He also appears in the OVA (and later in the recycling of its animation into the Playdia game) Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. In it Frieza seems to be somehow resurrected, with he and past villains Cooler, Turles, and Slug attacking Goku and his friends. Once it's revealed these are merely ghost-warriors meant to distract the heroes, however, the false Frieza and his allies are easily dealt with. Video games .]] ''All games are listed in chronological order of release. *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekigami Frieza'' (Famicom) Appears in First and Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Barcode Battler'' (Famicom) Playable in all forms execept Mecha *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (Famicom) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Supa Saiyajin Densetsu'' (Super Famicom) Appears in all forms except Mecha *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden'' (SNES) Playable in 100% Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden'' (Sega Mega Drive) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Goku Densetsu'' (PC-Engine) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden'' (Game Boy) Playable in First and Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (PlayStation) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' (PlayStation, Sega Saturn) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zenmetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' (Playdia) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (Playstation) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (Game Boy Advance) Appears in all forms except Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Game Boy Color) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in First, Final, 100% and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (Game Boy Advance) Appears in Final Form and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in Final, Mecha and Majin Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' (Game Boy Advance) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors'' (Game Boy Advance) Playable in Final Form and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) Appears in First, Second, and Final Form *''Jump Super Stars'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final and Mecha Form *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in Final Form and Mecha Form redesigned by Akira Toriyama *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) Playable in Final Form and 100% Final Form *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) Playable in Final and 100% Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Nintendo DS) Appears in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) Playable in all forms but Mecha is a seperate character. *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360) Playable in all forms except Mecha Form (who appears in a cutscene). *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Playstation 2) Playable in all forms. Also appears in two Minigames. Saga arcs According to Funimation's Saga Partitions: * Namek Saga * Captain Ginyu Saga * Frieza Saga Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Ryusei Nakao * Ocean Dub: Pauline Newstone * FUNimation Dub: Linda Chambers-Young * Latin American Dub: Gerardo Reyero External links * Guide to Frieza's Transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Villains Category:Changelings